Reborned Into The New Ninja Life
by fegaN10
Summary: Welcome To MY Own Naruto World!;D We will meet MANY new characters;


I Dont OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!;D

Akane: Do we only have to tell your life story? I mean like I dont even come in until WAY later on!? Whats wrong with you!?

ME:Akane calm down. Ill add you into it or at least mention your name-snicker-

Akane:What did you say!? Must I Kill you with my eyes? You do know my blood limits..

Me: EEK! Ok ok! I Give up! Please Just Review! Thanks!

Akane:*goes to beat up her twin bro Kane*

Me: Phew...Well Enjoy;D

* * *

14 years has passed since that day.. Such horrible memories. Blood..screaming..tears..they still fill my dreams with such nightmares. I can't even bare to close my eyes. Knowing that they will never be around me ever again.. _**Okaasan**_.._**Otoosan**_.._**Oneesan**_.._**Oniisan**_. I'll never get to see their precious faces ever again. Why? Why did it have to be me? My _family_..we are good people. Are we not? Still..to this day..I swore to revenge on my family. To my clan. Loved ones. I'll carry out that mission until the day I die.

"Sayuri! Wake up! We are leaveing!" Jiriaya called after me.

"Hai! Hai! Wait up you pervy sage!" Sayuri screamed after to him gathering her things.

Yep. That's me. Sayuri or..Shannon as you can say. I've been training with Jiriaya-sama for about ten years now. I'm now 17 and is still learning about the great wonders of the Matsuadaria clan. Yup. That's my clan. I'm the only survior as I know of so far. I don't know were my past friends are or are up to.. I feel like I have lost everything. But. That's all about to change.

"Hey Jiriaya-sama can I ask you something?" I said

Nodding he said "Yes Shannon. What is it?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "What are the people of Konoha like?"

He simply just laughed and smiled as he came to a stop."What kind of question is that?" he continued to laugh.

I grew irritated. "It's not funny! I'm nervous I won't fit in!..." I stated loudly growing quieter.

Jiriaya looked confused "Huh? Shannon. _Please _already! You will fit in perfectly! Like I've said. You are a Matsudaira member. You can even surpass the Hokage." The pervy sage stated with a smirk to it.

I felt a blush creep my face as I just grunted walking ahead of him.'Why must he always say that? I don't ever think I can surpass a sage...'

As I walked ahead drowned in many thoughts I bumped into someone."What the hell!? Watch where your going you bas-"I looked up and blush crept my cheeks again as I saw a tall guy there standing in front of me."S-sorry.." I said all shy and nervous.

"So this is the survivor of the great Matsudaria Clan Jiriaya-san?" He just said calmly looking to the Toad Sage.

With a nod Jiriaya just headed off into the gates of what was soon to be my new home.

"Hmm." The guy said with a smirk and started to walk.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself while getting up.I continued to walk as I finally entered the gates of Konoha.

"This place seems so familiar..." I said slowly looking around.

"You use to live here." The guy said.

"What? How?" I asked confused at this point.

He turned to face me quickly,"This is your birth place. You may not remember it cause its been so long..."he trailed off and started to walk again.

"Ugh..you confuse me..." I said all confused. Then i realized i didn't even know his name."Wait! What's your name?!" I blurted out in a quick tone.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that." He asked.

"Must i spell it out? _**What...is...your...name**_..!!" I grew annoyed.

Laughing with a smirk to his face he told me his name."Takeo. My name is Takeo."

"Nice to meet you Takeo-kun. Im Shannon Matsudaria!" I smiled and started to walk but only to be tackled by some hyper blond boy.

"Shannon-chan!! I've missed you so much!! It's been waaay to long! Why haven't you come to visit me?! How are you?!" He said in such a quick matter and loud voice that it made me even more confused.

"Um..Who are you?" I looked at him in a weird way.

"Y-you don't remember me? B-but I-I w-was y-your f-first f-friend!!!" he cried out trying to make it look like he was crying.

"Naruto!! Will you knock it off!" A pink haired girl pulled him off of me. "Clearly she wouldn't remember you! Its been like what 12-14 years?!" She started to yell at him louder and louder as I calmly got up.

"Ahh Sakura-chan! Please don't!" and with that he was thrown into the water on the bridge.

"Naruto-chan..?" I started to think back as a smile reached my face. "I remember! Naruto-chan was my first friend that was in my class!" I smiled brightly as I started my way over to him.

'So this is how my life will be from now on eh? Crushes..Drama..New Friendships..Broken Bonds..Deaths..A lot more to come eh? Who ever knew.' I thought to myself as him and Sakura fought.'It Looks Like My Life Was _Reborned_..' With that my smile grew bigger.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey! xD Omg I wrote the first Chap to The story of my rpcs..lol You will have to face MANY time skips XD i think there will be like 3 series.. 1-3 generations thats why. =] **

**Side notes:**

**Sayuri is me Shannon ;]**

_**Okaasann means mother**_

_**Otoosan means father**_

_**Oneesan means sister/older**_

_**Oniisan means brother/older**_

**you will learn about my past WAAY into it =] **

**Please REVIEW! Be NICE! xD Or Akane will be all badass on you!:D**

**Ps;I know my grammar sucks xD**


End file.
